Enchanted to Meet You
by Mrs.TeenWereWolf
Summary: One-Shot. Brady/OC. Based on Enchanted by Taylor Swift. Life maybe a little hard for Ashlin, but when she meets Brady her world seems perfect enough. Her parents seem to disagree, saying he is too old. Slight Romeo and Juliet-ish.


Hello Luvies :) This is my 1st song fiction :)

One-Shot Story is based on Enchanted By Taylor Swift

I don't own anything except Ashlin. Enjoy

* * *

_Here I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles_  
_Same old tired, lonely place_

_Walls of insincerity_

I stood there "laughing" with my friends. They kept telling me I had the perfect family. I would just "smile" and say thank you or thanks. They don't know the real truth. My parents are abusive to one another. They yell at each other, have fights, and hit each other. I was just a by stander watching them hurt themselves.

I was an only child so I could do anything about it. I would just scream from the top of my lungs, "Get divorced already!" But they were too stubborn.

_Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face_  
_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

I heard a cough behind me. I looked around and saw Brady standing there with all his glory. His shaggy hair was between his caramel eyes. I just wanted to move the hair from his beautiful eyes. Time stood still when I looked onto his eyes.

"Hi, I'm Brady." He smiled which showed dimples.

"I'm Ashlin." I said with my British accent. I was enchanted to meet, Brady.

_Your eyes whispered "have we met?"_  
_Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me_  
_The playful conversation starts_

"Is it me or does it feel like we met before?" Brady said

"I feel the same way." I smiled at him.

"Well, I have to go to class." I told him.

'Yeah, me too. See ya later." I walked to art class.

I sat down in a desk that was next to the window. I got my notebook pad and began doodling hearts and stars. Someone came in the room. I looked up and saw Brady look around the room. I smiled and I swear I saw light come from him. He sat down next to me.

"Hey, missed me?" He asked with a grin on his face.

"In fact, I did." I smiled and looked at his caramel eyes, which were sparkling.

_Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy_  
_And it was enchanting to meet you_  
_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

I note laid on my desk. I looked at Brady who was trying hard not to look at me. I giggled and opened the note.

**I know, I have known you for a short time. But would you hang out with me?- Brady**

Brady looked at me with pleading eyes.

**I would love too. What time?-A **

He looked up and smiled at me. He wrote something down.

**How about after school?-B**

The bell rung. I nodded my head and said sure.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonder struck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

He told me I was beautiful. He told ME I was BEAUTIFUL! ME, of all people. I clearly heard him say, "You are the most beautiful creature in the whole planet." I of course started blushing, I still am. I looked up the sparkling stars and smiled. I thought of Brady all the way home.

_The lingering question kept me up_  
_2am, who do you love?_  
_I wonder till I'm wide awake_

_Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door_  
_I'd open up and you would say,_  
_It was enchanted to meet you_  
_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you _

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

I couldn't go to sleep. I was think about Brady. I looked at the ceiling wonder who he loved. Does he loved me? Yes, we just met, but I felt this strange connection I felt when ever I was with him. What if he likes a slut? What if he likes one of my friends? What if he likes a gay guy? Oh my, that would be wrong.

I silently drifted to sleep. I had I dream, that I was in my house. I was pacing back and forward. Someone knock on my door. I opened the door Brady stood there with yellow daises. He then said, "It was enchanted to meet you." He then leaned in, so did I. I kissed him. Passionately. Then I realized I was kissing my own pillow.

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

I was thinking back to the day I hanged out with Brady.

"Come on, Brady. Dance with me." I gave him a small pout. He looked upon my face. He couldn't say no to this face.

"Okay, fine." He grabbed my hand and we danced around First Beach like lunatics. We stumbled on a rock. Luckily, I fell on top of Brady. Our hands were intertwined. He let go of on of my hands. He moved my bangs away from my eyes.

"Your the most beautiful creature in this planet." He mumbled. I looked away from his sparkling caramel eyes and blushed tomato red.

_This is me praying that this was the very first page_  
_Not where the story line ends_  
_My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again_

Somehow, my parents found out that I was hanging out with Brady who looked like a 20 year old. Mother warned me about boys "like" him apparently. She told me to avoid him. Father said the same thing. They finally agreed on something and it was bout me. That frustrated me.

I couldn't be able to see him. I cried and cried for many days. I felt like Juliet who was told not to see Romeo. He called my house many times. My parents answered all those times saying I wasn't there or I couldn't speak to him. Last time he called father told him to stop calling.

_These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_  
_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

My parents eventually transferred me to Forks. I kept thinking all those words I held back from telling him. I wanted to tell him many things. I actually wanted to tell him, I loved him and of course I was enchanted in meeting him.

I was hoping that he wouldn't fall for some who would break his heart. He should fall for someone with a gentle tough. I was hoping he was in love with me.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

I was looking at the waves in Second Beach. I was recalling that day, I fell for Brady. I knew it was love. I never felt it before, but I knew it was love. When we first met something clicked. It was like love at first sight, but stronger.

I closed my eyes and began to think about Brady. I was thinking of his eyes, his smile, and his warmth. I felt the need to be with him. I also felt loss in this world without him. I missed him.

I felt a tear roll down my face. In that instance, I felt warmth cup my face and wiping away my tears. I didn't want to open my eyes in fear of that warmth leaving. The warmth grew around me. I opened my eyes and saw Brady. I launched myself to him.

He chuckled and said," I am guessing you missed me."

I grabbed his face and brought it to mine.

"You have no idea." And with that I kissed him. We pulled away and looked at each other.

"I am was Enchanted when I met you." Brady smiled and kissed me one more time.

* * *

Good? Bad? Penny for thoughts?

Review :)

~ Mrs. TeenWereWolf


End file.
